


Stiles Says

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Adara Birthday Celebration [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Stiles' Plans Are the Best Plans, Supportive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: So when people started standing to head out, Stiles said, “No.”Everyone froze, Scott turning to him with an incredulous look. “No?”“No, Scott.” Stiles uncrossed his arms and got to his feet, getting in his face. “Your plan is suicide, and it isn’t going to work.”“You’re just mad because your boyfriend’s bait,” Scott said with an exasperated sigh, as if he didn’t fucking know Stiles atall.That was the last straw for him.





	Stiles Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara)!!!
> 
> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

He was slowly but surely becoming more and more angry the longer Scott spoke. He knew the others could sense it. Hell, Scott could sense it. Everyone was well aware that he was becoming increasingly angry the longer this conversation went on.

Stiles had good reason to be absolutely _furious_ , though, regardless of what anyone else thought. He couldn’t help it, because he was sitting there, listening to Scott lay out a plan, when Stiles had already laid one out.

One that _didn’t_  involve his boyfriend being used as bait with the potential of things going horribly wrong. One where everyone contributed with their strengths, and there was legitimately zero chance of anything going wrong.

Scott’s plan? Scott’s plan was a _mess_. It risked Derek’s life, first of all. It also risked them failing and the town going to shit. It risked Liam being permanently injured. It risked Lydia being permanently injured.

Really, the only one who’d come out of this _not_  injured was Scott, and maybe Stiles, given he was going to be hanging back because he was the weak, pathetic human. Scott often forgot he was human until it was convenient for him to remember it. Like right now.

“Everyone understand the plan?” Scott finished, the pack murmuring their confirmation, though most had their eyes on Stiles. “Good, let’s move out.”

Normally, when this happened, Stiles’ plans being veto’d and Scott taking over and giving them all a bullshit plan that only ever worked by the skin of their teeth, Stiles said nothing. Normally, he just grit his teeth, nodded along like a good little soldier, and did as he was told.

But normally, Scott didn’t risk lives. Normally, Derek wasn’t going to be taken away by this new monster and possibly devoured before the pack could get to him in time. Normally, people’s safety was taken into account at least a _little_  more than this.

So when people started standing to head out, Stiles said, “No.”

Everyone froze, Scott turning to him with an incredulous look. “No?”

“ _No_ , Scott.” Stiles uncrossed his arms and got to his feet, getting in his face. “Your plan is suicide, and it isn’t going to work.”

“You’re just mad because your boyfriend’s bait,” Scott said with an exasperated sigh, as if he didn’t fucking know Stiles at _all_.

That was the last straw for him. Stiles shoved Scott, Malia letting out a startled sound and Lydia saying his name sharply. Scott just stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch, staring up incredulously at Stiles. It wasn’t that no one had ever shoved Scott like that, the big, bad Alpha. It was that Stiles was usually calmer than this. He was usually more rational than this. He didn’t normally lose his temper on Scott when things weren’t going his way.

But this was different. This was _different_.

“Sti—”

“No!” Stiles pointed his finger at Scott, eyes narrowed angrily. “You know what? Yeah, I _am_  pretty pissed about Derek being used as bait. I _am_  annoyed that whenever something dangerous comes to town, he’s always the _first person_ you shove onto the board. I hate it, and I’ve always hated it. I’ve never said anything before though, because usually your plans aren’t suicidal. Are you listening to yourself?” Stiles motioned his right ear with one hand. “You want to send Derek in there, alone, when we _know_  Werewolves are more susceptible to damage from these creatures. You want to allow him to go in there as bait, and then _hope_  he comes out of it alive.” He motioned Liam. “Then you want to send _him_  in as a distraction so that Derek, presuming he isn’t already _dead_ , can attack it from behind. And then the rest of us just blitz attack it. Like, are you stupid? Do you have any idea how dumb this plan is?”

“Stiles,” Lydia said quietly, though he could tell from her expression that she didn’t think he was wrong.

“What else are you proposing we do?!” Scott demanded angrily, getting to his feet and flashing his eyes. “I’m doing my best here, Stiles!”

“I _told_  you what to do!” Stiles motioned himself emphatically with both hands. “I gave you a rock-solid, foolproof plan already! I told you _exactly_  what we should do, and you dismissed it like my ideas don’t mean anything. Scott, I _told_  you I was the Nogitsune, and did you listen?” When Scott opened his mouth to argue, Stiles interrupted him. “No! You didn’t! I told you who I thought was the Kanima, and did you listen? Again, _no_. I told you about Allison’s family, I told you about the Alpha pack, about Jennifer, about _everything_. You _never_  listen to me until _after_  things have gone to shit. I told you that you were a _Werewolf_ , Scott! That was me! You went out to a fucking party and I had to save you from killing people! All me, Scotty! So for once, just _once_ , can you just shut your face and fucking _trust_  me?”

For a long moment, nobody spoke. Most people were looking back and forth between them, waiting to see who would break first.

It was Scott.

“Your plan is reckless,” he said softly.

“Yours is suicidal!” Stiles argued. “Your plan is quite possibly _the_ worst plan I’ve heard from you _ever_. My plan is solid, has good foundation, and has literally a two percent failure rate. Nobody is being used as bait, nobody risks being hurt, and we can finish this up _right now_. The thing will go away, so you’ll be happy because we won’t kill it, and the town will be safe! Just, for once, just _once_ , can you maybe just listen to me? Please?”

Another silence, this one shorter. Finally, Scott searched his face before sighing and shaking his head. “Fine. Fine, this once, we’ll try things your way. But,” he said, pointing his finger at Stiles, “if this goes to shit, next time you have this argument, I’ll remind you of the time I gave you a chance and things went south.”

“They won’t.”

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Stiles who’d said it, and he turned to Derek, who was standing behind the couch with his arms crossed. He shifted his weight slightly and shrugged one shoulder.

“Stiles’ plans are solid. Whenever you’re not around, and he and I end up trying to resolve something on our own, I always trust he knows what he’s doing. His plan will work.”

“We’ll see,” Scott said. “Run it by us one more time.”

Stiles went through the plan again, being sure to emphasize the key points that people needed to remember. Once everything was set up properly, they filed out so they could put it into practice. Stiles stopped beside Derek, the other not having moved yet, and kissed him lightly, smiling a little.

“Thanks for having my back.”

“You have my back all the time, this was nothing.” Derek reached up one hand drag it through Stiles’ hair, gripping the strands at the back and pulling him in so he could kiss him again. “Thanks for not wanting me to die.”

“I’m not really into necrophilia,” Stiles teased. Derek rolled his eyes and shoved him towards the door.

The two of them exited the house, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Stiles didn’t understand what was going on. Because the other members of the pack all looked like they were in shock, and Lydia was even looking down at her hands.

“I’m not injured,” she said slowly, flipping her hands around. “Didn’t even break a nail.” She reached up and dragged her fingers through her hair. “I swear, my hair didn’t even get tangled. I feel like I haven’t moved from this spot.”

“I didn’t ruin my shirt,” Liam said, tugging on the collar. “I usually always have to replace my shirts after battles. How is my shirt still intact?” He turned to Scott. “What the hell just happened?”

“Nice job,” Derek said, moving towards Stiles and kissing his temple on his way by. “I’m heading to the pub for some nachos, wanna come?”

“Only if you’re paying,” Stiles insisted, hurrying to catch up and sliding his hand into Derek’s. He loved how warm it felt, and how happy they both were.

It was weird to think about how much they used to hate one another, but after a point, there was only so many times they could save each other before realizing there was a _reason_  they were always so adamant on saving each other. There was a reason Stiles was the only person who’d gone bad that Derek didn’t want to harm.

There was a reason Derek being fatally injured had caused Stiles to almost forget about his own best friend.

They were compatible. They fit. They worked. And now, they were together, and it had been the best few weeks of Stiles’ life. Of Derek’s too, he hoped.

The best part was, it wasn’t even really much of a change for them. They trusted one another, they supported one another. It was all the same. The only difference was Stiles got to kiss Derek’s handsome face now.

“Wait.” Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped, turning. Derek was forced to stop as well, still holding his hand.

“What’s up?”

Scott was staring at him, eyes inspecting every inch of his face as if he’d never seen him before. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“ _That_. This. We just—we didn’t even have to fight. It just... _left_. No one got hurt. No one even got _dirty_. How did you do that?”

“This might come as a surprise to you, Scott, but I’m pretty smart,” Stiles said somewhat dryly. “You’re always thinking about how to catch the bad guys off-guard, and how to ensure they don’t get hurt. You never really think about _our_  side, just how to ensure we don’t harm the other side. That isn’t exactly efficient given you should worry more about your pack than your enemy.”

Scott shifted his weight uncomfortably, and Stiles felt a _little_  guilty for calling him out like that, but it was true. Scott always focussed on the wrong thing, and it always inevitably made his plans fall apart. People always got hurt, things always went wrong. Scott was banking on knowledge he didn’t have, because he didn’t _know_  the ins and out of the enemy.

Stiles focussed on what they _did_  know, which was their own pack. He looked at everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, he looked at who worked well with who, and _then_  he focussed on the limited knowledge he had of the enemy. Stiles was good at making plans.

“Are you really so surprised?” Derek asked, and Stiles noticed he was speaking to the pack as a whole. “Do none of you know anything about Stiles at all?”

“Is he making the plans every time now?” Liam asked. “I’d like for him to make the plans every time.”

“Seconded,” Lydia agreed.

“I mean, it sucks I didn’t get to beat on anyone, but it’s nice not ruining my clothes,” Malia said with a half-shrug.

“Motion passes,” Stiles said with a grin, slicing through the air with his free hand. “I shall henceforth be the planmaker, and whenever our mighty Alpha argues with us, you shall all remind him of this wondrous day where none of you believed in my ability to resolve this in the most painless way possible.”

Derek cleared his throat.

“You shall all remind him of this wondrous day where none of you but Derek believed in my ability to resolve this in the most painless way possible,” Stiles amended.

“Are we done?” Derek asked. “I want nachos.” He tugged on Stiles’ hand a little insistently.

Stiles knew he was just looking forward to having a free evening, given Scott’s plan would’ve taken up most of their night and now Stiles’ had saved them that wasted time.

Scott was still staring at him incredulously, which was a _little_  insulting, if he was honest. But, he just patted his shoulder, told him to have a good night, and then turned with Derek to head back for the vehicles. Derek leaned over while they walked to kiss his temple.

“Thanks for not using me as bait.”

“Thanks for believing in me.”

“I always believe in you,” Derek insisted, squeezing his hand. “Your plans always work as long as there’s minimal Scott involvement.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles demanded, frowning slightly.

Derek smiled slightly, pushing a branch aside and walking past before releasing it. Stiles was glad no one was behind him or they’d have gotten whacked in the face.

“Whenever Scott is involved, your plans tend not to work. Barring this one, because he agreed to follow your lead.”

“Name _one time_ Scott fucked up one of my plans!”

Derek turned to him. “You were holding me up in a pool. You let me go to get help. The help hung up on you.”

Stiles wished he could argue that. He really, _really_  did. But alas, he couldn’t.

“Okay, fair point. Still!” He pointed his finger at Derek. “My plans are the best plans!”

“Didn’t you notice I never disagreed?” Derek asked with a small smile, reaching the cars and stopping beside the Jeep. “It’s best to just do what you say. You tend to know best when it comes to keeping everyone alive.”

“Damn straight!” Stiles slapped Derek’s ass with his free hand, and grinned at the scowl he got in response. “Meet you at the pub?”

“I’ll see you there.” Derek kissed him lightly once more, then released his hand to head for the Camaro.

Stiles grinned and jumped into his Jeep, wishing he’d had the forethought to record the entire evening. Everyone’s reactions had been rather funny, even if they _were_  kind of insulting. Still, the important thing was, no one got hurt, Derek wasn’t used as bait, and Stiles was in charge of all plans going forward.

And that was how it should be, thank you very much.

Stiles started the Jeep, and hoped the next monster didn’t come any time soon. He had some quality time to enjoy with his Sourwolf and he wanted to be able to relish every second of it.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this one is kind of not awesome. This was a hard prompt for me, for some reason... 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).  
> (If it still exists by the time you read this lol)


End file.
